How Arrow Should Have Ended
Plot This is a parody of How It Should Have Ended, or HISHE for short. If you are unfamiliar with their humor, I would highly, highly, highly recommend you watch their videos. This is also a parody of the Arrow TV show. If you are wondering where Seasons 1 and 2 are, it's been years since I've seen them and I don't really know yet what to do for them. (Season 3 was also years ago, but its issues stick out more). TRanscript Canary turns to find Thea standing on the rooftop with her. Canary: What are you doing here? Thea nocks an arrow and draws her bow. Canary dodges as she fires. She dodges another one and catches the third. She then takes out her Canary Cry Bomb and lets out a sonic wail that incapacitates Thea as well as Malcolm, who was standing behind her. Canary: Thea? What are you doing? response. the arrow to Malcolm's throat What did you do to her?! FFWD Ra's al Ghul kills a bunch of criminals while dressed as the Arrow. Ra's: You will tell everyone who will listen what you've seen. Cut to the surviving thug in the SCPD precinct. Thug: This guy dressed in a green hoodie killed three of my buddies and told me to tell people about it. He was dressed like the Arrow guy, but he didn't have the voice thing, his beard was thicker, and he sounded British. Also, I could see his face. Frank Pike: Sounds like someone's trying to frame him. Composite Artist: This the guy? up a face composite drawing of Ra's al Ghul with a hoodie Thug: Yeah. RWD WAY BACK Shrieve: Nice work retrieving the virus component from China White, Mr. Queen. Now, if you would hand it over to the authorities… Ollie: Oh, I destroyed it. Shrieve: What? Ollie: Well, I figured that it would be better if nobody had the Alpha/Omega Virus, even if its components are separate and completely useless that way, especially in the hands of anyone affiliated with the likes of China White and Waller. So I burned it. Shrieve: You did what? Ollie: And the other half, too. So, there's pretty much nothing left for anyone to use for terrorism. Shrieve: Aw, nuts. F-WAY-FWD Quentin Lance finds Werner Zytle sitting drunk in a back alley. Quentin: What happened to you? Zytle: I tried to revitalize the Vertigo trade with my own special concoction, but it turns out that not many people actually want to get high on a drug that forces them to see their most traumatizing fear. Quentin: Makes sense. But This is How It Really Should Have Ended- Malcolm shows Oliver a video of Thea killing Sara with arrows. Malcolm: I don't think you want the League to see that. And if you kill me, they will. Ollie: This isn't her. Malcolm: You've heard of a plant called Votura? It grows in South America. In fact, it thrives in Corto Maltese, making its subject extremely susceptible to suggestion, while retaining no memory of their actions. Ollie: I will tell Ra's this was you, that Thea was under your control. Malcolm: Then he will still kill her. She fired the arrows. Ollie: You're giving her a death sentence. Malcolm: What I've done is given you incentive. Ollie: To do what? Malcolm: To tell Ra's that you killed Sara Lance. By right you will be given a trial by combat with Ra's. His death will erase any blood debt from his reign. Your choice, Oliver. Take the fall and kill Ra's or let your sister die. Oliver, fuming, thinks about it for a brief moment. Cut to the League of Assassins base, where Oliver throws a tied-up Malcolm in front of Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa. Ollie: Yeah. So, turns out he really did kill Sara. Nyssa: I knew it. Ollie: He used some totally-made-up-on-the-spot drug to brainwash Thea into killing her for him, then tried to blackmail me into taking the fall and challenging you to a duel to the death by suggesting that you would take revenge on Thea so that he could get you off his back. Nyssa: Ridiculous. It was not of her free will. Your sister is innocent. Ra's: She's right. Ollie: That's what I figured. So, I hand over Sara's murderer, as promised, and you can take your assassin guys out of my city and not threaten to kill everyone in it? Ra's: That was the arrangement. Ollie: Great. Thanks. Have a nice day. Superhero Café- Batman: Wow. Your Ra's al Ghul is a lot more considerate than the one I have to deal with regularly. Arrow: At least until some cosmic force loses track of how to write him in a consistent and compelling manner while keeping him as the main villain. Superman: So, what happened after that? Arrow: I unmasked myself to Thea and told her what Malcolm had done. Thea: He really had it coming. Black Canary: Then I told my dad what happened to Sara. He took it hard, particularly since I kept it from him for weeks, but he eventually forgave me. Diggle: So, we went right back to the business of keeping the city safe, with the support of Captain Lance. And nobody framed Ollie for murder. Arsenal: Hey, where's Felicity? Diggle: Oh, she's helping Ray with his Atom suit. Arrow: Helping Ray with WHAT? Atom: Hey, guys. Batman: Wait. Shouldn't that suit let you shrink? Atom: Uh, no. I am working on that technology, though. Roy: What other technology are you working on? Atom: Oh, you know, projecting my face on the front of this suit. Making the suit less cramped in places where you most certainly don't want it cramped. X-Ray vision. Diggle: What was that last part? Atom: Oh, hey, Oliver. Is that you under the hood? Arrow: I will blow up that power cell at your hip with an arrow. Felicity: Oh my God, guys. I am so sorry. Atom: Wait, you know Oliver's the Arrow? Arrow: Felicity, we need to talk. Superman: So, if you don't shrink, what does your suit have? Atom: Flight, laser blasts, the aforementioned X-Ray vision… Superman: Yeah, that doesn't sound familiar or anything. Batman: Anything else you're ripping off? Atom: Well… Brick: Do you know who I am? I'm the Brick— Atom: Tank missile! Brick: Gah! Category:Alternate Endings